Weird As Winchesters
by Giacinta2
Summary: Dean is rudely awakened in the night by a shrill howl. A surprise awaits him, for Sam's kinda different than he was before. gen. One-shot. Caution for Dean's potty mouth!


The goose-pimply feeling of something not being as it should, accompanied Sam's transition from sleep to consciousness.  
His gut wasn't alerting him of any peripheral danger, nor was his instinct warning of an intruder, ghost, or other being that might have infiltrated his bedroom.

No, this sensation was far more personal, as if it were his own body which was sending out a distress call.

::::::::::::::::::

When the screech, for the high-pitched wail could only be described as such, reverberated through the sleeping area of the bunker, reaching Dean's ears, he rolled out of bed and raced down the corridor to his brother's room.

He kicked open the door, terrified that something had overcome the bunker's wards and was attacking Sam, but he came to an abrupt halt in the doorway.

The sight that met his eyes, before Sam had a chance to yank up the sheets and cover himself, was so outlandish that Dean didn't know if he should laugh or curse.

It was definitely still his sibling sitting on the bed; the horrified hazel irises were unmistakable, but those seemed to be all that was left of his six-foot five, male, little brother!

Dean took a second to appreciate the fulminous peek he'd had of the firm yet voluminous breasts that were now gracing his little brother's once masculine chest.

Sam's new boobs could easily have taken pride of place on the cover of Busty Asian Beauties.  
As for his face, it was every man's dream, a female version of Sam's own, beautiful, yet with a vulnerability that tugged at Dean's heartstrings.  
His hair was longer, tumbling over milky white shoulders in riotous chestnut curls, full lips trembling, in terror or denial, Dean wasn't sure.

:

"Dude," Dean managed to stutter, when his voice kicked in. "What the fuck!"

Sam's slim elegant fingers plucked at the edge of the cover he'd pulled up to hide his body, and to Dean's ulterior amazement, Sam turned on him, anger lacing his voice.

"You did this to me!" Sam hissed accusingly. "Some freaky spell you came across that made you reckon just calling me a girl wasn't funny enough. You turned it into reality just to prank me!'

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You're out of your fucking head, Sam. I had zero to do with this," Dean retorted, waving a finger at his brother, flabbergasted that Sam could even imagine he'd do anything like that.

:

To Dean's further dismay, Sam broke into tears; large wet droplets sliding down his cheeks to stain the sheet.  
Dean could never deal well with tears on any woman, and when said woman was his baby brother, his angst was upped to Empire State Building heights!

"Hey," he soothed, taking the two paces which brought him to the bedside where he settled next to Sam, pulling him into his arms. Used to dragging a heavy-ass gigantor into his embrace, on chick-flick occasions and not; this bizarre female version felt fragile and feather light.

"Whatever this is, we'll work it out. Okay?"

Sam nodded, snuggling into the crook of Dean's neck, the long silky hair tickling the older man's skin.

Fuck this, he mused. Even when Sam had been whammied anytime previously, and he had been, Dean couldn't remember his brother breaking down like this!

He held on silently until Sam began to compose himself, drawing back from his big brother to give one last sniffle.

"Sorry, Dean," Sam apologized sheepishly. "When I awoke and felt myself up, I panicked. I lashed out at the first person I saw, which," he gave a wry smile, "was always gonna be you."

"It's okay. I get it, man."  
Dean lowered his eyes to where the boobs were swelling the sheet. Just how much weirder could their lives get?  
"But now that the hissy fit is over. Wanna let me in on exactly what happened."

Sam gave a snort. "There's nothing to tell. I woke up and I was like this. Overlarge porny boobs and no junk."

Dean passed an imaginary hand over his own groin and gulped.  
Whatever this was could have happened to him too; if it were simply random.

Some weird bunker virus which had remained dormant until it decided to infect Sammy.

:

"You've no idea? You weren't reading up on witchy transgender spells or stuff yesterday?"

Sam sent him a scathing glare, but in the form he currently found himself, it came over as frigging cute and Dean had to stifle a chuckle.  
"For your information and education, I've yet to come across any books on the subject," Sam said frostily.

Dean had to admit there was nothing funny about the entire situation, but yeah, when they found a way to reverse whatever the fuck had decided Dean needed a baby sister instead of the perfectly good, if freaky little brother he already had, he'd have a treasure trove of material for brother baiting to last him a century!

The same thought must have crossed Sam's mind too, for he gave a put-upon sigh.

"We'll hit the books right away," Dean assured his brother, echoing one of Bobby's favourite phrases. "After I've brewed us the strongest, blackest, most caffeinated cup of coffee ever!"

Dean made to get up from the bed, but Sam gripped his wrist.  
"You're not leaving me here on my own."

He puffed out a panicky breath. "What if the spell or curse or whatever is still on going and I turn into E.T. next?"

" Come on, man. You know aliens don't exist, but if it makes you feel better, I'll wait till you cover up your new appendages," Dean grinned.

"Turn around!"

"You ain't got nothin' I haven't seen before, Samantha, like thousands of times."

Now that his brother didn't seem to be in imminent danger, he was gonna up the light-hearted side of his baby brother's temporary, ( he hoped ) situation.

"You have NEVER seen mine and you're not going to, so turn around."

"Well, to be strictly honest, I did catch a peek, and I have to say, I'm duly impressed by what I've seen."

"Turn around, Dean!" Sam repeated in an exasperated tone as he dropped the sheet to slip on the shirt he'd thrown off last night.

Two minutes later, Dean was making his way to the kitchen with a petite, barely reaching to his shoulder, sexy as fuck in the huge shirt, little brother.

The Winchesters' lives might be dark, dangerous and angsty, but they were never dull.

The end


End file.
